


shut up and drive

by silksoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 60s type au??, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Making Out, Motorcycles, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, biker!vernon, flustered seungkwan™, hansols a tease, i hope you like this mess, i might make this a series, inspired by that one disney channel movie, mainly verkwan, other ships are briefly mentioned, seungkwans stubborn, surfer!seungkwan, why hasn’t this been done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: tonight’s a special night for seungkwan.why?well, because hansol’s taking him out. and no, it’s not necessarily a date but seungkwan likes thinking of it like that.





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to yet another unplanned work by me. this time it’s an unplanned verkwan that i had in mind after i was thinking about teen beach (the disney movie) and  
> [this](https://twitter.com/Adoring_SVT/status/832907210304811008) hansol.  
> i might make this a series if i really want to, and each part will focus on a different ship! it would take me a while to y’know,, write them bc i consider these pretty long for me but that’s okay :). anyways, please enjoy this vv bad verkwan i wrote and tell me if you want this to be a series. enjoy!!

 

 

seungkwan just really wanted to scream right there. right where him and his friends were polishing their soon to be used surfboards, calmly behind their local diner’s window.

 

the lightly tanned boy didn’t know _why_ his friends weren’t freaking out as much as he was. they were all just standing there, shirts off and showing their lean stomachs (which seungkwan envied), working on their surfboards quietly. it was so ironic, different even. how his friends didn’t even suspect a thing out of the usually loud boy when he was panicking silently by himself.

 

 _why?_ you may ask. and to put it simply, boo seungkwan could see the one intimidating group of people sitting right by the window they were standing behind. they were sitting in their own booth, seungkwan silently wondering how seven or so boys could fit in one, but shook the thought out of his head quickly. the diner was pretty busy, but thanks to soundproof glass and dimmed windows, seungkwan couldn’t hear any conversation coming from inside. which was a bummer because he’d always wondered what bikers talked about on a daily basis.

 

it was a bit of an understatement that seungkwan secretly admired the town’s biker gang; he was actually pretty fascinated by it. amazed by the stuff they wore, the roaring motorcycles they drove (seungkwan was honestly scared of those things), and how they got their hair to be so slicked back and shiny. the simple things. and what’s even worse was that seungkwan shouldn’t be paying attention to them right now. there’s a reason why his friends are calm and he’s not. it because his friends are pretending the people in leather jackets don’t exist, as if they were toxic to them.

 

well, they kind of were, considering they were the surfer boys’ biggest set of rivals. they were polar opposites. and you may ask: “but don’t opposites attract?” yes, sometimes, but not with this bunch. the bikers tried to act like they owned the whole diner, while the surfers tried to act like they owned the whole beach. they’ve apparently been fighting for these properties for decades, not that they were actually theirs to begin with. seungkwan was told many stories of the menacing feuds and wars between the bikers and surfers, but instead of scaring young seungkwan, he was even more intrigued by the mysterious group of seven.

 

seungkwan knew each of their faces, one had a long face and doe eyes, a small one had a red mullet that oddly suited him, one that was tall and liked to wear metal-rimmed glasses a lot, and a few more he’d like to talk about but he had to keep his eyes on his surfboard. seungkwan didn’t know any of their names, too scared to approach them for some reason. and there was another thing; they were intimidating as hell. he didn’t know why jeonghan, one of his best friends, would so easily talk condescendingly to one of the bikers as if he were some rodent. it just wasn’t fair, but he did note how the bikers would also throw some insults back.

 

oh, back to faces, seungkwan actually did know one face of the group pretty well, much to his dismay. it was a pretty funny ordeal too, of how he made being aware of the bikers’ presences a daily thing.

 

 

 

so basically, one day seungkwan was coming home from the small souvenir shop in town to grab a few things, and he decided to take a small shortcut through the back alleyways where bikers would sometimes hang. not that he minded, though, it wasn’t like he would actually go that route when there were bikers there. and to his relief, no one was in there on the day he was walking home.

 

or so he thought.

 

it was easy, holding onto a small plastic bag while walking down the silent alleyway. humming a quiet tune to himself, seungkwan scuffed his feet as he walked until it came to a sudden stop. seungkwan hadn’t even seen it or heard it, but he bumped quite hard into someone or something and fell straight onto his plush butt. when he heard a sudden snicker from above, he knew it was a someone. and that laugh didn’t sound very familiar either. before he could think anymore, a slightly pale and strong looking hand reached down to look at seungkwan. and because the blonde was stupid, he just stared at it confusingly. that uttered another laugh out of the person.

 

seungkwan looked at the hand a second longer, realizing that it had a _leather_ cuff surrounding the wrist. it made chills go down the surfer’s back.

 

“hey, i’m holding my hand out for you.” the person above sounded irritated, his voice deep and a little raspy. “i’m offering to help you up.”

 

seungkwan took this moment to let out an embarrassed and quiet “oh”. he looked at the hand once more before taking its cold structure into his own hand and lifting himself up. well, it was more like the person was pulling him up, but still.

 

“sorry,” was all seungkwan mustered up to say, before looking up at the figure before him.

 

he didn’t expect to see a handsome young man that was easily categorized as a _biker_ standing in front of him, lazy smile on his face and all.

 

and he was a little paler than seungkwan, jet black hair sleeked back with some type of gel or oil. he had a small smile on his face still, his teeth making an appearance. his face was slim, shaved, and his skin was surprisingly clear. it made seungkwan realize he’d been staring a little too long, and he looked down at something else in embarrassment. the biker boy must’ve seen him get flustered, because he let out yet again another laugh.

 

“it’s okay.” he simply replied, but then added another thing. “wouldn’t want it to be anyone else, would you?” that caught seungkwan off guard.

 

“wh-what? do i know you?” seungkwan looked up again, stepping back from the slightly taller male in an attempt to get a better look. he was sure as hell he’d seen him once before, but never actually really noticed him until now. the guy was wearing a nice fitting white tee under a worn leather jacket. seungkwan suddenly felt a little anxious.

 

“no, but pretty i’m sure any of my other members would’ve done something to you. something much worse.” the mystery biker muttered the last sentence, checking his nails to see if something was in them. as if seungkwan tainted them or something after he grabbed his hand. _what is this boy all about?_

 

“who are you?” seungkwan asked a little nervously, feeling small anxiety creep up on his back. the biker sensed it, and looked seungkwan right in the eye.

 

oh, how that made the surfer’s stomach flip a few times.

 

“i’m hansol, but my friends call me vernon.” the boy informed, stepping a tad bit closer to seungkwan. “ _you_?”

 

seungkwan examined the biker a little before answering, just to make sure this guy wasn’t going to jump him or something. he seemed pretty chill, and honestly a little tired to beat up a blonde surfer boy in an alleyway. so seungkwan took a chance, and trusted his gut.

 

“seungkwan,” seungkwan told him, looking at how vernon— or hansol, nodded slightly.

 

“nice name,” seungkwan swore he saw hansol eye him briefly, but it happened so fast that seungkwan didn’t know if he actually did it not. if he did, it made him feel more self conscious. “so you’re a surfer.”

 

hansol continued, sentence sounding more like a statement than a question. seungkwan nodded, swallowing thickly.

 

“and you’re a biker,” seungkwan pointed out, and he suddenly felt stupid. especially when hansol chuckled at that. of course he said something that was completely obvious because he’s in front of a cute boy that’s supposed to hate him. how much worse was this going to go?

 

“that’s right, seungkwan. good observation.” hansol smiled genuinely, but his tone was slightly sarcastic. seungkwan wanted to frown, ignoring how he sort of liked the way the biker said his name. but before he could reply, hansol began walking until he was past him. seungkwan turned his head to look at hansol, who also turned his head toward the surfer. the brunet had a questionable grin on his face, and he said something as he made his way out of the alley.

 

“see you around.”

 

and that only left seungkwan standing in the middle of an empty space, frozen to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

“hey, kwannie.” mingyu seemed shout for the millionth that day, snapping his fingers in seungkwan’s face to get his attention. when he did get seungkwan’s attention, he scoffed and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. “how many times do i have to tell you to stop day dreaming while polishing our babies?”

 

“they’re not our babies,” seungkwan giggled while regaining his mind, “they’re surfboards.”

 

“well no shit,” seokmin adds, laughing heartily at the younger boy’s observation.

 

“anyways,” mingyu ignored their loud friend, placing a hand on seungkwan’s shoulder. “what were you thinking about anyway? having nice abs like the rest of us?” the light brown haired boy said jokingly, though it did make seungkwan grimace.

 

now, seungkwan was a terrible liar. he knew he was. his _friends_ knew he was. so he didn’t know why his friends hadn’t already figured out that he had sort of became acquaintances with one of the bikers inside of the diner. yes, there was more to their story than just the encounter in the alleyway, but that wasn’t important now. he just had to tell his friends a lie so that he wouldn’t get his ass beat by jeonghan, or even worse, kicked out of the group. see, easy enough. except it wasn’t.

 

“eating,” seungkwan glanced inside of the diner, the bikers now all munching on piles of food that weren’t there ten minutes before. the blonde caught sight of hansol, who only had a glass coke bottle in his hand as he talked to one of the other members. seungkwan felt his heart race a bit, feeling warmth in his face.

 

another thing seungkwan forgot to mention before, was how he started to feel questionable things for the biker that he’d been secretly meeting for a couple weeks. maybe even a month or two. but that wasn’t the important part, and seungkwan just blamed it on the way hansol talked or how his face never failed to look so _handsome_. it never did him good anyway.

 

“you’re lying,” wonwoo was suddenly in front of seungkwan’s face, blocking the view of the bikers (hansol) sitting inside. and when seungkwan finally realized what wonwoo said, after getting over the slight disappointment of not seeing hansol, he suddenly felt panic. his friends could’ve caught him staring, right then and there.

 

“what? how?” seungkwan pouted, pushing wonwoo away to see that hansol wasn’t there anymore, but his coke bottle was, much to seungkwan’s disappointment. he was probably ordering something with another member, probably the one with candy pink hair.

 

“we just saw you staring at something in there and you started blushing like crazy.” joshua was suddenly there too, and seungkwan almost forgot that all of his friends were there with him. he also forgot that they all could’ve witnessed him fawn over a certain someone, well except for jeonghan, because he was still working on his surfboard.

 

“who’s the lucky girl, kwannie?” mingyu asked, and seungkwan wanted to scoff because they all knew he was gay. at least he thought they did.

 

“or guy,” jeonghan said from behind, not looking up at the other boys but listening in too. _thank you, jeonghan_.

 

“oh, right.” mingyu flushed, but quickly went back to the question. “well, who is it?”

 

“it’s not anyone,” seungkwan said quickly, maybe too quickly, because his friends didn’t seem convinced one bit. “it’s just a small thing i’m going through, it’ll pass.”

 

“that’s not how these things work, seungkwan.” seokmin rolled his eyes, and now everyone (except jeonghan) was around him.

 

“how do you know?” the shorter didn’t mean to come off snappy, but his sassy side was making an entrance.

 

seokmin hesitated, biting his bottom lip and tapping his finger. the younger never actually really sees him like this often, as the brunet was usually quick and witty to reply to things. seokmin just took a deep breath, placing his hand on seungkwan’s head to ruffle the dyed locks.

 

“it just isn’t. these little ‘feelings’ never actually go away unless you’re completely sure they’ll be gone. and i know you, seungkwan. you’re not very good with feelings.” seokmin explained, and he made a point. it also made seungkwan realize how transparent he really was to his friends. _did i really make it obvious that i kind of like that biker guy in there?_

 

“ugh, fine. there’s someone in there, but i can’t tell you because it’s a secret and...” seungkwan trailed off, eyes wandering to the window where the bikers all had left, as if they were never there. all that was left were a bunch of plates and a glass coke bottle where hansol was sitting. the same coke bottle that he had in his hand previously. as seungkwan looked at it longer, he realized that it was never opened.

 

“seungkwan?” wonwoo tilted his head, trying to look for something in seungkwan’s eyes. but he wasn’t looking at him. “... seungkwan?”

 

“hold on, i need to go for a second.” seungkwan suddenly said, breaking from his trance to go find the entrance of the diner.

 

“where are you going?” joshua called, but seungkwan ignored.

 

he just kept making his way to the front door of the building, having an idea of what he’s going to do once he gets inside.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

tonight’s a special night for seungkwan.

 

 

why?

 

well, because hansol’s taking him out. and no, it’s not necessarily a _date_ but seungkwan likes thinking of it like that. ever since his friends brought up the crush thing, seungkwan’s been feeling extra fluttery around the biker boy. it was honestly annoying, but everything about the younger was just really charming. he was just so serious and calm but was also into fooling around whenever seungkwan would be a little too excited about something. like whenever he was scared to ride hansol’s motorcycle, hansol always liked to mess with seungkwan’s sanity while driving at high speeds and revving up the engine.

 

and the adrenaline that came with it too, being with hansol. seungkwan always felt that hanging out with hansol was unpredictable because the younger didn’t speak much about what they would do when they met up, either it be sitting by the beach at nighttime, or teaching the older boy how to fix parts of an old car. seungkwan personally liked the latter, because it was an excuse to look at hansol’s arms all day while in awe.

 

and of course the two of them had to keep it a secret from their groups because they would rip each other’s throats out if they found out. so thanks to a few suggestions from the older, seungkwan and hansol only went out early morning or late night. it was just a friendly thing, up until seungkwan realized he had stronger feelings for the boy.

 

back to this day and age, seungkwan was waiting in the alleyway for hansol to come pick him up, a place they’d been meeting more often than others. no one seemed to mind them, so they could easily make their way around town on hansol’s old bike without any questions asked. most people didn’t even recognize the surfer from under his helmet either.

 

it’s been almost a week and a half since seungkwan had seen hansol, it getting harder for the two of them to see each other lately. not that it was a big deal, because it just made every time they were together even more special.

 

“hey, boo.” hansol’s sudden drawl startled seungkwan, but also made his head spin around quickly to see the sight of the taller in front of him. tonight, under the bright strung lanterns that sprinkled around the small town, hansol was wearing a simple black jacket with his hair slicked back, as usual. to other people, it was just a normal look. but to seungkwan, he thought it fit hansol just perfectly. “thanks for giving me back that bottle. didn’t know how you knew it was mine, but thanks anyways."

 

“hi, hansol. and you’re welcome.” the surfer sounded shy, and he didn’t mean to. he quickly cleared his slightly dry throat, looking at hansol’s amused eyes.

 

“come on.” hansol said, leading seungkwan out of the alleyway with his hands in his pockets. usually, seungkwan would be talking up a storm by now, but tonight he felt different. like hansol was doing something else with him. their greetings never really lasted long either, as they were awkward nowadays and lacked the excitement they usually had when the date progressed.

 

the two made their way to the younger’s motorcycle, getting ready to go on it without exchanging any words. as seungkwan hopped on, he wrapped his arms tightly around hansol’s torso. this was his favorite part about riding the motorcycle, getting to be this close to hansol while not questioning. the blonde wondered if hansol would question it even if they were off the bike.

 

_stop, seungkwan. go be whipped somewhere else._

 

“you ready, kwan?” hansol asked, and seungkwan nodded contently before the machine suddenly roared to life, and the two were out of the area in a second.

 

 

 

hansol had taken seungkwan to the beach before, so when he parked his motorcycle in the sand by the area seungkwan’s been to many times, the surfer had to furrow his eyebrows a bit.

 

“don’t get too riled up yet, i have something planned.” hansol lifted up his hands, examining seungkwan’s expression carefully. seungkwan just nodded, suddenly feeling curiosity take over his mind.

 

hansol led him through the beach, which was the prettiest at night time. the moon was the main source of light because the town’s lights were a bit far back, leaving seungkwan and hansol a little privacy. the surfer looked around to see about two or three couples laid out by the water, sharing intimate moments that made his heart jump. he caught himself imagining him and hansol doing that some day, and he cursed himself mentally.

 

“come here,” hansol’s voice suddenly caught his attention, and seungkwan turned to see the younger leading him to what seemed like a bunch of curtains or blankets being held up by clothespins on lines. it was hidden pretty nicely, in a part of the beach that not many people visited. there was light from inside the tent, and seungkwan marveled at the sight of what was in front of him.

 

“hansol, this is...” seungkwan lost his words, pushing a held up curtain so he could walk into the even more private area that was there. there were small lights help up by the clothespins as well, and seungkwan looked to see some blankets laid out on top of the sandy ground. it was like a small area for people to hang out in, and there were little bottles and things that decorated the area too. seungkwan was surprised he never had seen this before.

 

“this is actually where the gang and i hang out sometimes,” hansol started, watching seungkwan look around the area more. “to get away from the hectic stuff. i don’t think any of the surfers know we come here.” a pause, “well, maybe just you.”

 

“it’s so nice,” seungkwan smiled slightly, looking at hansol with admiring eyes.

 

 

 

and hansol knew that seungkwan was just ethereal, but right in that moment when the surfer looked at him under the stringed lights, hansol only then had to remind himself how whipped he was for said boy. it’s been about two months of knowing seungkwan that made hansol fall for the boy more than he had originally, as he’d always had an eye out for the surfer even before their first encounter.

 

so when he gloriously bumped into the blonde headed male that one fateful day, hansol had only then realized how much he liked seungkwan. he was just getting good at hiding it, but he always was amazed at how seungkwan could make his heart race one hundred miles a minute. after being separated from seungkwan for what seemed like forever, hansol made the perfect plan to take him to the bikers’ hang out spot. it was risky for sure, but hansol thought of a way to bring him there without his friends knowing. his friends would kill him to find him and a surfer in their hiding spot, as they weren’t even supposedly allowed on the beach anyway.

 

it was the reason why hansol brought seungkwan there anyway, because he knew that the older would be fascinated by the secret spot that’s been known by bikers for years. no surfer had known about it, and seungkwan was the first. the brunet didn’t think much of it, only thinking of seungkwan as someone special. he was special, probably the only surfer in the world that accepted hansol and his group. but they definitely had to keep it a secret, only because it wasn’t allowed.

 

“it is really nice, isn’t it.” hansol finally replied to the other, walking over to where the blankets were laid out in the center. and right as you sat down, you could see the ocean waves from under the hung up curtains and sheets. it was perfect.

 

seungkwan took a seat next to him, hugging his knees close to his chest. hansol watched the action, looking at how seungkwan was admiring the area around him. he just looked so delicate, sitting under the lights that made him look even prettier.

 

 

“do only you guys know about this?” seungkwan asked, now looking at hansol who was lying down on his side, head perched on his hand like he was posing.

 

“yeah. the others would kill us if they found out, but i don’t think you’d go and rat me out to them.” hansol said, seungkwan pursing his lips at him.

 

“do you even hate my friends? because i don’t hate yours.” the surfer asked.

 

“yeah, kinda. but they’re not that bad anyway. they’re just so...” hansol thought for a bit, “hotheaded when it comes to things. and that’s what makes them different from you. i mean, you’re hotheaded and stubborn and loud and—“

 

“hey!” seungkwan said offendedly, though smiling. he playfully hit hansol’s jacket, the younger smiling lazily at the action.

 

“you’re just open to the idea of things. us.” hansol worded, realizing what he said sounded a bit different than what he meant. not that he minded, because seungkwan looked a little shocked at it. maybe even a little flustered. “bikers and surfers, i mean.”

 

“oh,” seungkwan let out a small sigh in understanding, only a little relieved.

 

“unless you want something to change,” hansol challenged, and seungkwan could see that familiar mischief in his eyes.

 

“what?”

 

“i asked if you wanted something to change.” hansol was sitting up now, facing seungkwan and copying his crossed legs. “what did you think i meant before?”

 

“huh?” seungkwan just seemed confused, his neck beginning to heat up and ears broiling. “what do you mean?”

 

“the thing i said about us,” hansol tried, “how you’re open to the idea about it. and how bikers and surfers should never really get along, but look where we are now.”

 

seungkwan didn’t know when or how hansol got so close to him without noticing, and it suddenly made him feel like suffocating. there was this type of air between that made seungkwan feel kind of sick, and maybe even excited. he hates when hansol played at him like this, more times making seungkwan flustered as ever than none. he would tease him because the biker somehow thought it was entertaining to watch seungkwan have trouble responding to hansol’s words. it was embarrassing, but the younger didn’t seem to care.

 

“what are you saying, hansol?” seungkwan tried looking away from the biker’s almost condescending stare, but he found that he couldn’t stop looking at the boy in front of him. his feelings were probably easy to spot out by now. he was just completely confused.

 

hansol made a noise, then clicked his tongue before moving back away from seungkwan. the blonde let out a drawn out sigh, all panic in his mind calming down. he watched hansol sit there, looking over at the ocean in thought. it made seungkwan feel relieved, and almost believing that hansol wasn’t going to respond. he was fine with that, even if the whole situation didn’t make any sense. the conversation at hand was a little questionable and even a little close to home. as seungkwan looked looked at something else inside of the tent, hansol said something that made his heart involuntary stop.

 

“do you like me, seungkwan?”

 

 _fuck, of course he would ask me that_. seungkwan said in his mind, but he felt his heart speeding up to an ungodly rate and his face heat until it was completely red. he couldn’t seem to find words to say, not even a lie, because everyone knew how terrible he was at lying. he just kind of sat there, looking completely stupid and not knowing what to say. his mind was completely blank, so even trying to come up with a lie was automatically stupid. he guessed hansol could probably see by now that his guesses were correct.

 

and seungkwan didn’t know why, but he turned his hot face to look at hansol, who wasn’t even looking at him. he was still looking at the ocean, and suddenly something popped in the surfer’s mind. he took a deep breath, and tried not to stutter.

 

“why would you ask me that?” he probably sounded so stupid then, because hansol laughed. a sound that made seungkwan happy usually, but now it just made him even more embarrassed. hansol was now smiling, taking a deep breath before saying something, still staring at the water ahead.

 

“because i like you.”

 

_what._

 

seungkwan was at a loss for words. did he hear correctly? hansol just said he liked him, and it was more subtle than anything.it made seungkwan want to yell and and scream and ask what he meant, but nothing came out of his mouth. hansol was still smiling, looking as calm as ever.

by the time seungkwan could try and say something, hansol was looking at him with amusement. like a flustered and confused seungkwan was the funniest thing in the world. and to hansol, it probably was.

 

“what do you mean?” seungkwan asked shakily, voice a little high pitched for his liking. hansol just laughed a little, puffing out air while smiling bigger. he then looked seungkwan right in the eye, and right now wasn’t the best point in time to fawn over the biker’s looks.

 

“i mean that i like you. and i don’t know if it’s because of how we’ve been separated lately or if i’m really just off my shit lately,” hansol talked, seungkwan trying to listen over his dramatic heartbeat, anticipating.

 

“but i planned to take you somewhere special so i could tell you. and to be honest,” hansol let out a small laugh before continuing, “i was really nervous to tell you. so nervous that i’ve been hiding it from you for a long time.”

 

that was a whole lot for seungkwan to process. he wasn’t even sure if he was hearing correctly.

 

“how long?” seungkwan dared to ask, hansol’s smile fading a bit before looking off at something else.

 

“well,” the brunet’s voice was quiet and sounded calm. “ever since i’ve laid eyes on you, really.”

 

and if it weren’t for the serious tone in hansol’s voice, seungkwan would’ve laughed at the cheesiness. he would’ve laughed at everything, because seungkwan was pretty sure that he was the one who liked hansol first. hansol just never expressed affection that was over the top, or said anything really questionable. sure, there were time that the biker would stare at him for a few seconds longer than normal, or even get a little red at some type of tease seungkwan would enhance, but it wasn’t anything too bad. was hansol just good at hiding things?

 

“seungkwan,” hansol’s voice suddenly sounded, and seungkwan realized he’d been thinking too long. “say something.”

 

“i don’t know what to say,” seungkwan said, looking into hansol’s fiery eyes. “it’s just so much to take in.”

 

“why?”

 

“i don’t know, it’s probably because i’m a piece of shit when it comes to feelings. and now you’re telling me all this shit and i don’t even know if i believe it.” seungkwan spoke his thoughts, looking down at his knees that were right below his face. he didn’t know that hansol was watching him the whole time.

 

he also didn’t expect hansol to scoff irritatingly, snapping a few words at him gently.

 

“do you want me to show you, then?” hansol furrowed his brows, eyes still on seungkwan. they were filled with a different emotion, but the surfer couldn’t identify it.

 

“wh—“

 

“i said,” hansol said sternly, scooting in even closer to the surfer as the words left his mouth. everything seemed to slow down, and the biker was suddenly a few inches a way from his face, making seungkwan’s heart race at an unbelievable rate. it was all sudden, and the boy in front of him still looked agitated. seungkwan wanted to scream, push hansol away, and kiss him right there. yes, _kiss_ him. there were more times than none where seungkwan had thought of hansol kissing him. and now he was so close to doing that. “do you want me to show you?”

 

“i know but...” seungkwan’s voice was small, anxious, and slightly embarrassing. he was really letting his masculinity down. “i don’t know what you mean by _that_.”

 

“then i’ll just show you.” was all hansol said before harshly pushing his lips against seungkwan’s.

 

the surfer’s world seemed to stop completely when he felt hansol’s lips collide with his. it was shocking, new, and scary the first few seconds of being _kissed_ by hansol, a mere thought he had a few minutes before. but when the older realized he was kissing the biker, all mixed emotions came through. he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, with a biker, to say the least. but it felt so right. and when seungkwan finally decided to kiss back, he felt the missing electricity flow through them finally.

 

seungkwan didn’t know what to do, so he hastily moved his hands to try and grab something. he found them making their way around hansol’s neck, automatically feeling the kiss deepen. it sent more chills down his spine as the surfer felt hansol smile in the kiss. all of the surroundings seemed to pause right as they met, and seungkwan couldn’t hear anything besides his beating heart.

 

the blonde then felt a hand grip at his waist and felt the heat flowing from it. seungkwan took that moment to be even a little more bold, and pull a little harder on hansol’s nape to make the kiss more deep and passionate. hansol hummed a noise that made seungkwan feel a little anxious at what he just did, but the biker then began to push the older down so his head met right under the sand. seungkwan felt hansol place his hands on his knees, the kiss still making its way to being a little sloppy and breathless. seungkwan let out a tiny squeak when hansol pried open the older’s legs, moving his own body to be in between them. he then leaned down and eagerly took seungkwan’s lips into his. this time, initiating more.

 

 

that night seungkwan and hansol had established their feelings for each other through a long awaited kiss, a few embarrassing confessions, and a group of unlikely people standing at the entrance of their ‘secret’ hiding spot.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

so maybe things didn’t go as planned.

 

seungkwan just had probably the most scary and amazing night in his eighteen years of living, to come back to his house to see all of his surfer friends standing there, all giving him the same look of disappointment. except for maybe jeonghan, who looked furious.

 

“um, is it my face?” seungkwan approached, aware that everything about his face (and body) was hot.

 

“care to explain why you were out late? smooching some guy from our _rival_ gang?”

 

seungkwan’s stomach fell to the floor.

 

jeonghan sounded even more angry than his face looked, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowing in a disapproving way. no one liked to see jeonghan mad, and this was even worse when a biker was involved. and right now, seungkwan has never seen jeonghan so livid.

 

“look, hannie—“

 

“why didn’t you tell us? why didn’t you tell us you liked _him?_ that the guy you liked was a fucking biker?” seokmin looked genuinely hurt, and seungkwan wanted to comfort him. but it was too late, as it was all because of seungkwan being so dumb.

 

“he’s different, i swear!” seungkwan pleaded, “he’s never done anything to harm me. i know he may seem like that because he’s a biker, but really. you have to give him a chance.”

 

“how do you know that he’s really this nice? he could just be doing this to use you! what if he’s been trying to manipulate you this _whole_ time? did you even think about that, seungkwan? because it’s happened before and i don’t want it to happen to you.” jeonghan fired back, and seungkwan could almost see the tears brimming the older’s face. it made seungkwan’s heart break, that it seemed like he betrayed all his friends for someone that might not even like him.

 

 _hansol might not even like me_.

 

“that’s bullshit, han. even if hansol really did want to use me he would’ve done it sooner! he would’ve never confessed to me if he wanted to use me. he would’ve never came back, kissed, or done anything with me if he didn’t cared. and i know he cared, because it’s not that easy to act like you care for someone constantly.” seungkwan felt hot tears fall down his face rapidly, and he suddenly felt stupid. he felt stupid for falling in hansol’s speculated trap and not telling his friends sooner.

 

“that’s not even it, kwannie.” wonwoo suddenly broke in, his voice quieter and strained. “it’s just that you never told us. we just want to protect you.”

 

seungkwan was offended and slightly touched at the same time. he doesn’t need his group of surfers to protect him, even if he’s the youngest. but he did appreciate the fact that they cared for him like a close family member. it’s just that seungkwan swore he knew what he was doing, and the way hansol cared for him was like no other.

 

“you’re too precious to be taken advantage of,” joshua sounded calm, though a little upset, “he even brought you to the bikers’ secret hideout. doesn’t that seem a little fishy to you?”

 

josh made a point. hansol could’ve been playing with the surfer this whole time, but something in seungkwan’s gut was telling him that his friends didn’t know enough about hansol to assume things. it wasn’t fair, they probably had never even seen hansol before and were already thinking the worst of him.

 

“wait,” seungkwan thought aloud, furrowing his brows. “how did you even know we were with each other tonight?”

 

that’s when jeonghan seemed to freeze for a split second, right before going back to his angry behavior from before. seungkwan noted it, pursing his lips while waiting for an answer to come.

 

“someone told us.” was all jeonghan answered, keeping his head leveled higher. fortunately, seungkwan could see seokmin fidget a bit at those words, even through his watery eyes.

 

“who?” seungkwan asked challengingly, sniffling and keeping his voice quiet. he was scared of it breaking again, and he crossed his arms while resting his weight in one foot.

 

“that’s none of your business. we just know that you did something with that biker kid, and that’s all that matters.”

 

“no it’s not!” seungkwan shouted anyway, mingyu jumping from the noise. “i want to know who told you what happened if you weren’t even there to see the whole thing. there was nothing bad about it.”

 

jeonghan seemed a little more than irritated at seungkwan’s words, opening his mouth to say something, but ending up closing it a few seconds later. it was quiet after that, just seungkwan looking between the other surfers to look at all of their expressions. mingyu was biting his lip nervously, never liking the sight of his friends fighting. wonwoo looked worried, joshua was calm, and seokmin was the most expressive out of all of them. he wasn’t looking at the youngest, and his eyebrows were turned downward. he looked anxious, and right as seungkwan was about to repeat what he said, seokmin shouted out.

 

“well, it’s a secret hideout! who else would be able to find you there, if _we_ didn’t even know that some of our beach was being used?”

 

it took a second for seungkwan to get what seokmin meant, but after a few piecing together, he knew exactly what the taller meant. seungkwan remembered how hansol told him that they were in the bikers’ secret hideout, and that they were the only ones that knew about it. seungkwan was the _first_ surfer to be in there. and he still was. except his five other friends knew about it, along with a whole group of bikers including hansol. so it made sense, how the bikers would naturally find hansol in their secret hiding spot with a someone that’s not supposed to be there. that someone was seungkwan, of course. what didn’t make sense was how seokmin suddenly jumped in with that information.

 

“so do you get it now?” jeonghan asked, frown still plastered on his face. it was like he was reading his mind.

 

seungkwan looked up again to see all of his friends looking at him now, and he felt the self consciousness rise up from before. he felt like his friends were upset at him for the fact of him being naive. maybe they were right about hansol using him, and seungkwan was just stupid. he was young anyways. they always used that age difference against him, but that was just how everything worked here. usually seungkwan would feel protected by his friends’ presences, but now he just felt like an idiot. and now his friends had to deal with consequences of his idiocy.

 

not wanting to answer jeonghan’s question, he harshly pushed past his friends to jog into his room and slam the door behind him. he just wanted to lie in his bed and regret life to this day. it was no use to argue anymore. he felt more than stupid to betray his friends for some biker guy he’d met a few months ago. he hated how his friends could manipulate his feelings like that. he hated how his friends always tried their hardest to protect him when he gave nothing back in return. it made seungkwan feel guilty for the whole incident, and thinking back on hansol made it worse. he knew his feelings mattered, but his friend’s feelings mattered as well. the surfer still wanted to be around hansol, but he also wanted to free his friends from worry. and as time went on and new thoughts surfaced through his head, seungkwan found himself falling asleep due to exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

seungkwan didn’t expect to wake up to the surfers’ house to be empty. it was silent too, which was different from usual as well.

 

as he made his way around the rooms to realize that none of his friends were in them, he was even more worried on what could’ve happened. did they let him sleep in on purpose? did they just leave after he went to his room?

 

he didn’t know, the silence of everything foreign and unsettling. seungkwan was used to being woken up by one of his friends every morning during the summer, but this was just strange. do they hate him?

 

the blonde felt a small bit of worry surge through him as he stepped outside, no sign of his friends. it seemed like early afternoon because people were walking around town and the sun was shining bright that day. seungkwan quickly ran inside to through a new t-shirt on. he looked in the mirror, his face bare and eyes a bit sore from crying. he thought he looked like absolute shit, so he at least tried to ruffle his hair a bit before leaving.

 

seungkwan swiftly left the house to go search for his friends, looking around to see people walking around town. it was busy that day, sun beating down on them as they shopped around the small town and made their ways to the beach. there were no signs of the bikers in their alleyway, and the beach had no surfers. the only other place seungkwan could look was of course; the diner.

 

he made his way straight for it, pushing past people that seemed to be crowding even more as he got closer to the restaurant. he knew that it was a popular spot, but there was an unreasonable amount of people around. maybe some event was going on or something, because the surfer did hear a lot of yelling and other loud noises.

 

it was when all those yelling voices became familiar to him when seungkwan could figure out what was going on.

 

as the blonde pushed past a group of people, he was met with a group of polar opposites standing right in front of each other. jeonghan was standing closest to one of the bikers, the other surfers standing behind him. seungkwan felt his stomach drop, eyes panning between the surfers and bikers standing right before each other. they looked like they could snap any moment. the biker standing at the front of the others (seungkwan guessed it was their leader), stood a few inches taller than jeonghan. he looked intimidating, black hair fanning his eyes, pale skin, and condescending gaze at the other surfers. he looked just as angry as jeonghan, and that made seungkwan even more terrified. he could already guess what they could be fighting about. without thinking, seungkwan ran to where the two groups were standing to try and do something.

 

“guys!” seungkwan yelled, and everyone was startled to see the boy there. they probably didn’t even notice he showed up.

 

“move out of the way, seungkwan. i’m just having a lovely talk with one of the rats over here.” jeonghan snapped, trying to shoo seungkwan away.

 

“don’t use that word on us, we’re just as filthy as you are.” the leader of the biker gang angrily replied, eyeing seungkwan once over before looking at jeonghan. seungkwan was able to see seokmin continue having an eye fight with one of the bikers that had light brown hair. it was getting all too confusing, and seungkwan just wanted to end it all now. he looked to see if there was anyway to stop it, but his eyes paused upon something that could’ve relieved all of his stress in a second. it probably did, since he felt his shoulders un-tense.

 

“hansol!” seungkwan unconsciously said out loud, forgetting about the fighting and yelling group of people closest to him. and hansol seemed to forget about them too, now that he was looking back at seungkwan.

 

“seungkwan,” hansol said surprisingly calmly, and the two naturally found their way to getting closer to each other. they were now standing a foot away from each other, just as much as other members of the gangs were. they easily built their own bubble to connect in, and no one paid attention because they were too busy having some fight. not that seungkwan and hansol minded, though.

 

“so,” seungkwan began, already feeling the blush rise up on his cheeks. “they found out about us.”

 

“yeah, but i’m not really upset about it.” hansol rubbed his nape.

 

“why not?”

 

“because they saw how much of a good kisser i am.” hansol cheekily smiled, scoffing it off after. “but in all seriousness, this could honestly bring us together even more.”

 

seungkwan didn’t know what the last part meant, but he tried to take it into consideration.

 

“what do you mean?”

 

hansol lowered his voice down to a little bit above a whisper, leaning in closer to seungkwan. “what i mean is that because we became a thing, our groups have actually talked to each other after months of not. if they keep going like this, they’ll all practically fall into each other at some point. and if we keep our thing going, they’ll just _have_ to be around each other. since were like some of the youngest in our group or something. they all wanna protect us, and i bet they’ll all be friends by the end of this.”

 

seungkwan didn’t even consider that before. maybe it was because he just got there, or maybe hansol was just being his genius self. one thing that seungkwan didn’t expect from hansol was how smart the biker boy actually was. he seemed to know everything about different machines and could repair them like it was nothing. it just made seungkwan add to the list of reasons why he fell for the younger. and it also made seungkwan want to get smarter too, often listening to what the younger was so passionate about.

 

“when did you get so smart, hansollie?” seungkwan finally said, leaning into the taller with a fond smile on his face. he connected with hansol’s warm brown eyes, the brunet taking his pale hand and bringing it up to meet seungkwan’s jaw. he lifted the surfer’s head to meet his better, pursing his lips as he examined all of the older’s feature.

 

“when did you get so pretty, seungkwannie?”

 

“shut up.” seungkwan pouted, moving in even closer to hansol. “i know you love looking at me.”

 

“you’re my only weakness.” hansol whispered the last part, tilting seungkwan’s head up a little more before letting their lips softly meet. the kiss was familiar and addicting, the two just letting their lips collide and move with each other.

 

it was like all of their surroundings weren’t there when seungkwan kissed hansol. hansol didn’t know if kissing the surfer would ever get old. as of now, he never wanted to stop. he easily slipped his tongue inside the older’s mouth, the kiss getting more deep and passionate. his hand slid down to seungkwan’s lower back, pulling him in more as the blonde made a small noise. seungkwan wrapped an arm tightly around hansol’s neck as he kissed him.

 

“stop!” a voice that sounded like jeonghan’s yelled, but seungkwan wasn’t paying attention. he felt hansol sneak a hand down to grip his ass, smiling as seungkwan reacted by jumping a little bit. he could tell hansol did it to get on the gang’s nerves, but it also made seungkwan feel tingly inside.

 

“vern,” a deep voice said sternly, and suddenly their kiss was disconnected. seungkwan gasped for air, looking ahead to see a just as tall biker with a hand on hansol’s shoulder. “you’re literally the dumbest ass alive.”

 

everyone was looking at them. and by everyone, it was the group of bikers and surfers. seungkwan saw that each and every one of them looked either disgusted, embarrassed, or had a smile on their face. the ones who were smiling surprised seungkwan, and he noticed that all of his friends except jeonghan had a smile on their face. the oldest of his group had a deep scowl on his face, giving hansol a death stare of his lifetime.

 

“i can’t believe you guys couldn’t even give one fuck and started making out in public. _and_ right in front of your friends.” the biker slightly shorter than hansol said, his before pink hair now brown. he had a questionable smile on his face, and seungkwan looked up to see the biker that was fighting with seokmin, his arm around the smaller one’s shoulder. he looked a little irritated, and calm at the same time.

 

“and that was fucking awesome.”

 

 

the look that hansol gave seungkwan right after the biker said those words was filled with guile. it made a wave of shivers roll down seungkwan’s back, looking at hansol as if he read his mind back. they both couldn’t help but smile, looking between their group members and themselves.

 

 

 _okay, so maybe this could work_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty you’ve reached the end!! how was it? constructive criticism is always appreciated, thank you! :) i have an idea for the next part so expect that asap!


End file.
